


traveller

by radiofiction



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Blondie - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Monster Hunters, Multi, Post-Season/Series 02, The Smiths - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, demiboy Steve Harrington, lotta dialogue I tell ya, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiofiction/pseuds/radiofiction
Summary: “We gotta leaves this town. I don’t want to end up like my mom,” I told the boys. “Let’s get a cheap van, grab our monster hunting shit, and kill some motherfucking monsters across the country.”They stare at me.“You are crazy,” Steve finally says.“That’s why you guys love me,”———————The trio drive across the country and kill monsters, eat cheap pizza, and have fun in motels.





	traveller

**Author's Note:**

> I write way to much dialogue. Apologies in advance.

*continuing from the summary*

“We’ve barely thought this out, and you’re just now wanting us to go on a nationwide road trip to kill monsters?” Jonathan said, raising his eyebrow. 

“Yeah. It’ll be good. Trust me. Go pack, I’ll get the van, and we’ll leave tomorrow.”

“I mean it does sound fun…” Steve ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m in.”

“I don’t know” Jonathan looked down at the ground. I reach for his hand.

“Come on,” I say softly. “You can bring your camera and your music. You’ll have a great time. And we’ll kick some monsters’ asses.”

He looked up at me. “Okay, fine. I’ll go.”

I clapped my hands in delight. “Alright! Go pack and say goodbye in the morning. We’ll leave at ten. Meet me at my house.”

~

When I got home, I went straight Will’s room. I knocked on the door.

“Who is it?” Mike yelled through the door. 

“Nancy,”

“What the hell do you want?”

“I need to talk to you,”

“Okay, I guess you can come in,”

I opened the door to see Will sitting on his bed. He was staring up at me. I went and sat next to him. “I haven’t told Mom and Dad this yet,” I started, “but I’m leaving. I’m going on a roadtrip with Jonathan and Steve.”

“Really? Where are you going? How long will you be gone?”

“Everywhere and I don’t know.”

“When are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow.”

“You haven’t even told our parents! When are you going to tell them?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Okay, this is really stupid, and I that means something coming from me since I’m really stupid.” 

“I’m an adult now, we’ll be fine, Mike.”

“Oh, I’m not worried about you. I’m worried about Mom. She’ll freak. Why are you even leaving so soon?”

“So they won’t have time to stop me.” I ruffled his hair. “Now excuse me, I have to go buy a cheap ass van.”

~  
I had been looking at the van for about a month. It was pretty banged up when I first saw it in the auto junkyard. Though for the past few weeks I’ve been fixing it up bit by, and I’m pretty sure the seller hasn’t even noticed. I even cleaned up the inside, so that it has a comfy couch in the back, left over christmas lights, and a secret compartment for our weapons. I entered the musty shop, an old man asleep at the counter. I rang the bell. He still slept. I shook his shoulder. Didn’t even stir. 

“Excuse me sir!” I yelled. 

I woke up, halfway. “What do you want?” he grumbled. 

“I would like to buy the old van you have out there.” I said. 

“That shitty thang? Uh… 200.”

“Only?”

“It ain’t worth your time darlin’. I tried fixin’ it up a few years ago. It ain’t gonna work.”

“I still want it, though.”

He raised his eyebrows. “If you say so.”

I dug out a hundred dollar bill and five twenties. He grabbed it and stuffed it in a jar next to his cigarette tray. 

“Now let’s see if I can find the keys.” He slowly got out of his chair and walked over to some drawers. I waited about five minutes until he found the keys. He gave me the keys and I was off. I went out to the junkyard and got into the van. It was dark brown with red, orange, and yellow stripes. I got in and put the keys in the ignition. The moment of truth. I turned it and voila! It roared to life. I drove back to my house, thanking the heavens that a month’s worth of work payed off. I parked the van farther down the street, so my parents wouldn’t notice. 

~  
I woke up the next morning as happy as I could be. I decided to tell them over breakfast. I sat down with everyone and Mike stared at me. I smiled at him.

“Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you guys.” I announced. 

“Okay, sweetheart, what is it?” 

“I’m going on a road trip with Jonathan and Steve and we are leaving today.” I took a drink of my orange juice.

“Okay, that’s fine wi- wait what?!” Mom stood up. Mike sunk it his seat. “You’re telling us today?! I can’t believe you! Ted! Tell her!”

Dad didn’t say anything. 

“Ugh! Nancy, why didn’t you tell us earlier?”

“Because you wouldn’t have let me leave.”

“Well, how long will it be?”

“Months probably.” 

“Months?! Nancy!”

“I already bought a van and loaded it up last night while you were off ‘doing stuff’. I’m guessing that would’ve involved fucking Billy Hargrove?”

Mom opened her mouth to say something, but the doorbell rang. 

“I think that’s them, Mom!” I got up, kissed her forehead. And Mike and I went to the door. Steve and Jonathan were standing there, as I expected. I hugged Mike and turned back towards the rest of the house. “I’ll write!”

I grabbed both boy’s hands and proceeded hands towards the van.   
Goodbye, Hawkins. I won’t miss you.


End file.
